


Burned to the Ground

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [18]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairing, Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy tries to cope with losing Stephanie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Death:**   
  
_“I’m counting on you.”_  
  
Her grandmother’s request echoed through her ears even as she drowned the sound out with whipping winds and blaring music; she wasn’t ready to take on the responsibility, to be the backbone of a family which rarely accepted her.   
  
Her life was supposed to be happy, full of new love and beginnings; yet the second she lost her grandmother everything ceased to make any sense.  
  
The only thing she wanted was to run, to get away, and have not a soul depend on her; the urge to take flight sent her across country on a motorcycle.  
  
 **Destruction:**  
  
 _“You will get through this.”_  
  
Those words departing the lips of her lover, the man she wanted to build a life with, told her he had no understanding of her; he did not know how to handle her heart or spirit.  
  
After so much time chasing him, waiting for their chance, she needed one statement to be completely disconnected from him.   
  
She hadn’t spoken to anyone before leaving Los Angeles; she packed a durable duffle bag and put a large sum of her funds on a prepaid credit card.  
  
Steffy wanted to ride as long as it took to forget.  
  
 **Devil:**  
  
She knew what they thought. It wasn’t hard to guess because she had been hated and judged before, especially by those closest to her.   
  
There was probably endless talk of how inconsiderate she was, completely incapable of thinking beyond herself; but, in her absence, Hope could have the love she wanted; Thomas could be the focus of Forrester Creations; and she could try to figure out who the hell she was without being attached to anyone else.  
  
Steffy was young and possessed with a selfishness that she had every right to because, without Stephanie, she had obligation to no one.   
  
**Cryptic:**  
  
Eerie how much the small town felt reminded her of home, large buildings and bright city lights; it promised snobs and career driven individuals who couldn’t see past a bottom line.  
  
 _The Metro Court._  
  
Steffy parked in the lot after seeing a slew of expensive cards and the lush landscape of the hotel; she decided to pause for a night then head south in the morning.   
  
Slipping off her helmet, she grabbed her things and headed inside; in the morning, Miami may be the place to aim for – the perfect destination to disappear.  
  
Steffy only needed the night to refuel.  
  
 **Cage:**  
  
“Hold the elevator!”  
  
Steffy stuck her boot out to keep doors open at the stranger’s call; his green eyes struck her before the curve of his smile could make her heart skip a series of beats.  
  
In another world, she'd ask his name and flirt as if the elevator never stopped; she was unsure of her capabilities now and didn’t need any complications.  
  
She hung her head, crossing her arms to avoid the depths she saw in a brief glance; she wanted to disappear into herself, completely ignore and forget how it felt to be held or wanted at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacuum:**  
  
The hum of late morning cleaning outside of her door awoke her, a reminder that her rest was over; she crawled out from her mountain of comfy bedding and noted how well the room had blocked the sun out.   
  
Reality choked her; she had nearly reached another coastline so what was next?  
  
She ran her hands into her long hair, certain of only one thing; she wasn’t going back to L.A.  
  
Frustrated, Steffy tossed the covers aside and approached the desk in her suite. Perusing the Metro Court’s offerings, she smiled when seeing the large reminder about a rooftop pool.  
  
 **Glimpse:**  
  
She ignored any interest in her, moving to a corner chair and peering over the edge to see the busy city; the sun a warm reminder of her favorite hobby – one she could do completely absent of others.  
  
Settling into the lounger, she reached into her bag for her cell phone and prepared herself for the S.O.S. messages. Distracting herself a moment longer, she glanced around and spotted an athletic dirty blonde emerging from the deep end; the same one who had flashed a smile at her on the elevator - with the same green eyes she hoped to avoid.  
  
 **Cool:**  
  
The stranger made his way to a towel nearby, wiping the water from his chest and biceps as he spoke with the bartender; he had a confidence about himself that was neither cocky nor timid, comfortable in his own skin.  
  
 _Gorgeous men stand unashamed._  
  
Steffy swallowed hard at the thought, peeling her eyes from him and looking back down at her phone; the last thing she needed was to distract herself with a beautiful somebody.   
  
She had a life to avoid; family and friends to fear because no one understood a damn detail about her – especially her need for space.  
  
 **Read:**   
  
_11 missed calls; 30 messages._  
  
The touch of her phone’s screen had forced her to look at the alerts. Taylor and Thomas had led the charge but, at this point, the Logans had joined in the phone assault.   
  
She deleted their lies one by one, each quicker than the last.  
  
 _We miss you. We need you. Are you okay? What can I do to help? Please, let us know where you are. I love you._  
  
Steffy tried not to get upset as she read through each, happy she could lessen the blow with her dark sunglasses and the bright sun.  
  
 **Rattle:**  
  
“Did you need anything, Miss?”  
  
Steffy’s phone slipped from her hands the second his shadowed interfered with her sun; her eyes shot up to his apologetic smile.  
  
“I didn’t mean to scare you; it’s just the server hadn’t made his way over here yet…” He cleared his throat nervously as she stared up at him, no hint of emotion, “It’s a family business here so I thought I’d help out. Could I get you something?”  
  
 _You for a night would be perfect._  
  
“Whatever you want, it’s on me.”  
  
Steffy bit her lip hard but could not prevent an emerging grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sour:**  
  
“Does your mother know you’re so committed to helping her business?”  
  
Steffy could not help but allowed her eyes to wander as he sat beside her; his smile was a gorgeous stop as her eyes traveled the curve of his neck, his broad shoulders to make note of the tiniest birthmark. When his eyes caught hers again, she was furious with herself.   
  
The last thing she needed was to chase another man, regardless of his beauty; she didn’t need to be second to Hope or to sainthood.  
  
She deserved the best; she deserved to be pursued, to be number one.  
  
 **Stand:**   
  
“Steffy?”  
  
His repetition of her name made her smile; the curve of his grin, a slight wisp of flirtation escaping his throat, was contagious.   
  
“And you are Michael.” She offered her hand and took in a deep breath when his warm touch met hers, “No need for last names, huh?”  
  
“Usually complicates things, doesn’t it?”  
  
“More than anything else.” She withdrew her hand, purposely setting resting her palms on her thighs, “So you don’t have a girlfriend who’s going to be furious that you bought a sexy stranger a drink _just_ to get her name?”  
  
“…the simple answer is no.”  
  
 **Rich:**  
  
It didn’t take convincing; the agreement to hang out that night had come easy. They had fallen into it amongst slightly giddy laughs and heavy flirting.  
  
She had debated at least ten outfits before deciding on a black skit and an off the shoulder white blouse; her hair down in thick waves and her lips touched with plum. Stepping off the elevator, Steffy entered the lobby to immediately catch his nervous gaze.  
  
The second shock registered on his handsome features, she felt calm enough to release a breath – equally impressed by his appearance.  
  
“…we can go wherever you want, Steffy.”  
  
 **Poor:**  
  
“Do I strike you as the kind of girl who likes restaurant menus requiring a foreign language degree?”  
  
She could be; she knew that. But why did she have to be that way with him? Michael knew not a damn thing about her, and there was no reason to spoil the delusion.  
  
Steffy could suggest a hole-in-the-wall café and eating outside; she could pretend that she had no knowledge of the finer things.  
  
When he reached out to her, their fingers lacing, she realized just how happy she could in any role which simply allowed her to hold his hand.   
  
**Sweet:**  
  
“I can’t—stay.”   
  
Steffy was insulted; a heavy make-out session and this guy was done?   
  
Their date was the stuff cheesy movies were built around.  
  
“I don’t want to ruin tonight.” Michael’s explanation may have infuriated her further had it not been so sincere, “I want to see you again.”  
  
“What if…” She kept her hands the collar of his shirt, allowing her hot breath to tease his lips, “I told you I was leaving tomorrow?”  
  
“I’d still tell you goodnight.” Michael awarded her a crooked grin, kissing her lips deeply once more, “Then I’d tell you to come back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Win:**  
  
Steffy was a sore loser, which is why she refused to make a habit of it; it didn’t take much to have Michael give in.  
  
A kiss here, a nibble there, and he couldn’t help himself; he gave and became her welcome distraction.  
  
It was impossible to focus on the pain when she had a beautiful man adoring every bit of her.  
  
Their time together was a balance between excited passion and familiar fun; they laughed at stubborn clothing and were mindful of protection.  
  
Michael Corinthos was better than the coastline; his lips were favorite new spot to visit.  
  
 **Pretty:**  
  
She prayed Michael would not wake up and find her staring at him; his angelic features hypnotized her, especially as he rested so peacefully beside her.  
  
His thick, dirty blonde hair became a little flat from its original spiked fashion; his lips slightly swollen and pink from their busy night. A few love marks dressed his neck and chest, but his suntanned skin was otherwise untouched.  
  
Steffy bit nervously at her fingernail, desperately trying not to smile as she stared at the man beside her; there was no way someone could lack even the tiniest flaw.   
  
So who was he?  
  
 **Underwear:**   
  
The soft knock on the door had caused her to peek out from underneath her pillow, seeing Michael tip room service and pull the tray into the suite.  
  
Panicking, she covered her head once more; Steffy cringed as she felt his weight join hers on the bed once more.  
  
She could only imagine what she looked like as Michael looked like something out of a GQ magazine; her pride insisted she slip into the bathroom behind his back and freshen up.  
  
Steffy only wanted Michael to see her as fondly as she saw him, as flawless and worthy of attention.  
  
 **Calm:**  
  
One of his hands found the curve of her hips as he used the other to brush her long mane from her back, placing soft kisses along her shoulder blades; he saved a kiss on her spine for last.  
  
 _No chance of slipping away_.  
  
Steffy slipped out from beneath her pillow, brushing her hair back with the smoothing of her hands and feigning sleepy eyes as she smiled his way; by the adoration hinted in his gaze, her looks were up to par.  
  
“Will you have breakfast with me before you skip town?”  
  
“Aw….you missing me already?”  
  
“…maybe I am.”  
  
 **Clean:**  
  
Steffy kept her eyes closed as his hands assisted the hot water in easing the tension in her muscles; again, Michael served her the only escape she had received since leaving home.  
  
When his hands moved through her hair, along her sides, she felt completely safe.   
  
Not even the smallest part of her feared this man; her intuition had been completely attracted to him and silenced its alarms.  
  
She knew the feeling was mutual as she carefully circled around him, kissing his cheek and neck as she did so; he did not fight her and instead leaned into her touch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clock:**  
  
“…it’s time.” Even as the words left her mouth, Steffy hated each syllable. She set her bag on the edge of the bed, offering half of a smile as he approached and laced their fingers, “As tempting as any offer you may have _is_ , I gotta hit the road.”  
  
“I know.” Michael slipped something between their locked hands, “Please…if you need anything…don’t hesitate.”  
  
Steffy’s eyes fluttered close as he placed a kiss beneath her ear and squeezed her bicep; she waited to hear the door shut before checking the paper in her palm – his name accompanied by a phone number.  
  
 **Darkness:**  
  
The road felt emptier than before, causing her to be furious with herself. One amazing night with some stranger; she found herself falling into a similar pattern.  
  
Truth was every man was magic in those few moments; he had the ability to understand everything and get her to buy into the lie. Nothing was real, all of it another lie sold to her because of her beauty or legacy. Never meant solely for her, none of it building up to the happily ever after she desperately craved.  
  
Now, none of it could bring back the one person who always understood.  
  
 **Apart:**  
  
 _“Is that you? Steffy, please…tell me you’re okay.”_  
  
Her brother’s plea continued to echo in her head as she finished her milkshake, a totally childish reminder of how terrible she was at keeping her food down. Her grandmother would’ve been furious had she seen the current state of her granddaughter – thinning so much she began to lose some of her dangerous curves.  
  
She had almost made it to Florida, little interaction with strangers since Port Charles. She weighed her options, stirring at the thick strawberry mass, and dug into her pocket, finding that the paper was the texture of tissue.   
  
**Pin:**  
  
The paper was thinned out by all the times she had crumpled it, his name nearly erased; the biggest part of her said to leave it on the table and get back on her motorcycle, _quick_.  
  
Their connection had been a stitch in their young lives, nothing more. He was there when she needed him, nothing more. All her instant chemistry with anyone in the past had been just that, instantly come and gone.   
  
Unable to contain herself, she chewed her lip and swept her finger along her touch screen and, before she could stop herself, the message was sent.  
  
 **Together:**  
  
Her suite overlooked the ocean, perfect contrast to the road – a reminder for her to sit and breathe; she would have to make a decision about her next direction.   
  
Hearing her cell phone, she stared at the name for a moment before reading the message.  
  
 _I’ll be in town tomorrow morning._  
  
As much as she wanted to tell him, _I’ve changed my mind_ or _I’ll be gone_. All she could bring herself to type, _Hurry_.  
  
She went to her bed, buried herself in a cloud of bedding, and tried to rest her eyes until she saw his green gaze again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Knock:**  
  
The sound caused her to wake up, slow in her approach to the door; she had asked for this, asked him to drop everything and join her.  
  
Facing the door, not daring to look through the peephole, she allowed her nervous hand to reach up to her mouth – her fingers pinching her lips together.  
  
“Steffy? It’s Michael.”  
  
The sound of his voice made resistance impossible; unlocking the door, she pulled it open to see relief wash over his perfect features.   
  
She felt like anything but a stranger when he stared at her, to someone she was visible…and she mattered.  
  
 **Bust:**  
  
Falling apart at her very seams, she threw her arms around him; tighter and tighter, needing the action to stabilize her, to somehow bring all her broken pieces back together.   
  
Michael did not push her away, nor did he ask a single question as he took a few steps forward; maintaining their embrace, he kicked the door close.  
  
When he finally pulled an arm from around her, she nearly snatched his wrist; however, she gave in as she became weightless.   
  
His arm hooked under her legs, easily keeping her tight against him as he made his way to the bed.  
  
 **Silence:**  
  
Michael granted her request when she said no questions, told him to just remember their last night together, promised to tell him everything before they parted ways again.  
  
In her whole life, she had never made love. Sex? She was good at that, but no one had ever made love to her – nor had she received the opportunity to return the favor.  
  
That changed when Michael’s hand cupped her face, giving her a kiss softer than cashmere; his body slow to submit to hers, the speed of towels line drying in the sun, used his pace to match her heartbeat.  
  
 **Weak:**  
  
“I’ve never been closer to anyone…no one got me like her. And the way she went…”  
  
Steffy paused, shutting her eyes tight and breathing heavily through tears; the whole time, his hand moved up and down her spine – he was solid, something she could collapse against without fallen straight into another pit.  
  
“She was my cheerleader even as I did the worst things and pursued terrible decisions…no one will ever have my back like that again.”  
  
Michael moved his hand to her hair, stroking its waves and getting her to look up into his eyes, “People can still surprise you.”  
  
 **Speak:**  
  
“I don’t know where to go from here. It’s like the rug’s been pulled from under me, and I—can’t get my footing again.”  
  
Steffy accepted that Michael brought out her honesty; his green eyes, darkened by moonlight and brightened by the emerging sun, had a way of scraping the insincerity from her skin and left her raw with blunt confessions.  
  
“I’ve been there before. You will be able to walk again…it’s gonna take some crawling first.”  
  
“So…any ideas on what I should do first?”  
  
“This.” Michael lips formed a small, reassuring grin, “Tell me everything. Don’t leave anything out.”


End file.
